EP 2 325 610 B1 describes a length-measuring device of the aforementioned type having a scale tape that is maintained tensioned in the longitudinal direction (which corresponds to the measurement direction). For tensioning the scale tape, a tension is provided at one of the two scale tape ends. The tensioning device includes a spring whose tensioning force is adjustable by means of a screw. The tensioning device is disposed in recessed relation with respect to the scale tape, so that the scanning unit can be moved out over and past the tensioning device at the end.